Drabbles
by FancyFuck
Summary: Some drabbles based on songs. Neil/Peter slash.


**Dancing With Myself - Glee**

Neal turned up the music and leaned back in the chair with a contended sigh. Peter was out at a conference and Neal had the office to himself, so he was using this well earned time to slack off. He fiddled with a pen for a while, doodling and staring off into space. Then, a change in song awoke him from his semi-slumber. The song had a great beat and Neal found himself bobbing his head along with the music. Soon, he was full out dancing and having a great time. From the corner of his eye he spotted a figure moving in the door and immediately stopped what he was doing. Peter emerged from the shadows, clapping slowly and grinning. Neal flushed,

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. Peter smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Long enough," he replied, "Who knew that master forger and felon, Neal Caffrey could dance?" He held out his hand. Neal took it, his face losing its blush. He smiled, pulling Peter close.

"It comes surprisingly in handy when you're locked up." They started dancing.

"Oh really?" Peter chuckled, swaying to the music, "What other talents have you been hiding from me?" The shorter man moved closer and let his breath ghost over Peter's face.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he whispered. He hovered there for a moment, then leaned in for a brief kiss, which Peter gladly returned. They went back to dancing, Neal's head on Peter's shoulder and Peter's arms around Neal's waist. Reminiscent of high school sweethearts at prom, they danced the rest of the night away.

**Bad Things - Jace Everett**

The first time Peter saw Neal in person, he thought the felon was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Those striking blue eyes followed him to bed and wouldn't let him sleep. They were watching him when he woke up and when he went to work, and at night he saw them in his dreams. In the beginning, Peter had thought it was just the case haunting him, but he soon found himself thinking less and less about the case and more about what he'd do to Neal if he ever caught him. These strange thoughts terrified him, so he locked them away, behind a door in the corner of his mind that he boarded over with logic and lies. And it worked, until he saw Neal for a second time after he'd escaped from jail.

He was even more beautiful than Peter remembered, and now he'd be around Peter every day. Seeing Neal again cracked open the door he'd kept locked for so long and allowed his inappropriate, scary thoughts to run amok. The wet dreams came back. Elizabeth was getting worried, Peter had almost given up on sleep altogether for fear of his wife finding out. He loved her, he really did, but Neal - Neal set him on fire with even the slightest brush of skin against skin. Neal took his breath away just by being in the same room. Neal only needed to speak a word and Peter would melt inside. He'd never felt like that with Elizabeth, even in the best of times.

Peter revelled in the moments where he got to touch Neal, even if for a few seconds, or when Neal leaned back and a sliver of pale skin peeked out from beneath his fitted shirt. It was the slightest things like that that made Peter turn bright red and flail around for words. He'd stutter and try not to look like he was staring and later he'd feel terrible, but he couldn't help it. He'd always wanted what he couldn't have, and that frustrated him, to the point where he found himself striding determinedly into his office one night. Luckily, Neal was there.

"Oh hey Peter -" Without breaking his stride, Peter went up to the younger man and brought their lips together hungrily. For the few moments he'd waited years for, Peter was in heaven. Kissing Neil was all he'd imagined it to be, and more. And for those few moments, Peter felt as light as cloud.

**I Think My Dad's Gone Crazy - Eminem**

Peter was a terribly depressing and moody drunk. Which is why he rarely drank with anyone. Tonight was no different, that's why he was in his living room, sprawled out on the couch in his boxers drinking whiskey. Elizabeth was working late and he had the house to himself, not counting the dog. At first he'd started out with just one drink to relax, but one turned to three and it only went downwards from there. He was watching TV, but the only thing on was infomercials. Peter despised infomercials with all his drunken heart. The ridiculous things people come up with; like Snuggies. Really? A blanket with sleeves? It's called a coat for fuck's sake! Peter started getting really worked up and soon he was yelling slurred insults at Sham Wow-guy and Billy Mays.

"I'm gonna love your nuts? Who the fuck wrote this shit?" Peter swayed on his feet, face reddening, "I -hic- I most definitely will not! Only nuts I like are, uh, hazelnuts!" He giggled at his joke, "Also Neal's nuts," he muttered, turning even redder, "B-but you can't - can't tell anyone!" he declared loudly pointing at the TV with an accusing finger.

"Can't tell anyone what?" At that Peter whirled around and almost toppled over.

"Whoa there, cowboy," Neal walked over and lent his partner a hand. He muttered a thanks and swayed on his feet.

"So, what can't the TV tell anyone?" Neal's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Just how much I love your nuts," Peter's eyes widened and he clapped his hands to his mouth. He did _not_ just say that. Neal looked surprised,

"You love my nuts?" Shit, he _did_ just say that.

**Superman - Five For Fighting**

Sometimes Peter wondered what it be like if he'd never joined the FBI. He would have so much more free time to pursue his dreams. He wouldn't need to worry about getting killed by a felon. He could learn to dance, like he'd always wanted. He would be free to relax every once in a while. He always had to be the strong one, if not for his team, then for his wife, and if not for his wife then for someone else. He could never show his weaknesses, or his enemies would exploit them. For once he'd like for someone to comfort him, but he knew that couldn't happen because if it did, people would lose whatever little faith they had in him. This job sometimes gave him an aura of omnipotence and people forgot that he was just as fragile as anyone else. So Peter let them believe in him, because he hated being a disappointment. But sometimes, when he found himself all alone with nothing to do, he'd daydream and imagine what his life could have been.

**Hello Goodbye - Glee**

Neal and Peter were complete opposites and maybe that's why they worked so well together. The chemistry was undeniable, even Elizabeth understood when her husband came out to her about his feelings for Neal. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't outraged either. She still loved him, but their love wasn't as strong as it had once been, Peter had been slipping away from her for the last few years. Even though she tried desperately to keep the flame alive, she saw this coming from a mile off. When he and Neal got in an argument over a case, she saw a spark of joy in Peter's eyes. It was like what they once had, years ago, only now it was stronger. Even when they weren't arguing, Elizabeth would catch Peter looking at Neal with a look of affection on his face. So she accepted what was and moved on with a sad smile on her face. _It really is true what they say_, she thought as she left, _opposites attract_.

**Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz**

"I've got to warn you," Neal panted in the midst of unbuttoning Peter's shirt, "I'm what they call a heartbreaker." Peter laughed breathily and took over the unbuttoning of his shirt.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, and Neal was kissing him again. Finally succeeding in the removal of his shirt, Peter went to work on Neal's. Neal broke the kiss.

"I've broken hearts before you know," Peter paused,

"Yeah, so?" he asked. Neal slid his hand over Peter's bare chest earning a contented sigh from the other man.

"Aren't you worried that I might do the same to you?" he bit his lip. It was incredibly sexy, even more so because Neal didn't seem to be aware that he was doing it.

"I think I can handle myself," Peter replied offhandedly, running his hand though Neal's hair, "Besides, this doesn't mean anything right?"

"Right." Neil's chest tightened a little but he ignored it. After all, he was supposed to be the heart breaker, wasn't he?

**Don't Stand So Close To Me - Glee**

To Neal, Peter was like a teacher. He was smart and all, but he also had the allure that most teachers and professors had when Neal was younger. So no wonder Neal found himself drifting closer to Peter as he explained, well, something. Neal wasn't paying attention. How could he, what with Peter's amazing lips moving and pursing at him and - oh no, he'd noticed Neal wasn't paying attention. Peter turned fully towards him with a stern look in his eye. Neal only then noticed how close he'd gotten, he could smell Peter's cologne and it made his stomach flutter. He flushed and stepped back.

"What are you doing? Have you heard a word I said?"

"No, sorry," Neal apologised. "I'm, uh, tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." Peter squinted at him and pursed his lips again in that way that Neil found absurdly adorable and - oh no he was saying something again.

"-So pay attention next time. Got it?"

"Got it." Neal nodded.

"Great, now about this case," Neal sighed, that had been too close.

**Bad Day - Daniel Powter **

Peter was having a terrible day and it wasn't even afternoon yet. He'd woken up late and had to skip breakfast to make it to work on time. It was raining in the morning and on his way to his car he slipped and fell flat on his ass, much to the amusement of his neighbours. There had been a terrible traffic jam on a major road so he was late anyways, and got yelled at for it. He was ass was soaking wet for the whole car ride over and he probably ruined the seats in his car. His stomach wouldn't stop growling the entire time. As he walked into his office he was greeted with Neal's feet propped on his desk.

"Neal!" he barked. The feet jerked and Neal got up holding something in his hands.

"Look what I've got!" Neal grinned before Peter could say anything else, "Breakfast!" He set the bag in his hand on the table. Peter frowned, and looked in the bag.

"How did you know I liked these?" he asked, pointing at the waffles in the bag.

"Well, I asked Elizabeth and she said they were your favourites. I also got you some of that Italian roast you like so much." He held up another bag. Peter smiled, maybe today wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

**Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance**

"Na na na na na na na na na na-"

"Neal. Stop it. Please." Neal sighed, that damn song had been stuck in his head all day. Peter was looking very annoyed and it was all that stupid song's fault.

"I'm sorry, but it's stuck in my head," Neal shrugged and went back to reading about Rembrandt reproductions.

" Na na na na na na na na na na-" he sang under his breath. Peter looked like he was about to lecture him again but he was saved by a ringtone. Peter answered his phone.

"Yup. Ok. We'll be right there," he finished his call, "c'mon, we're going to check out some possible forgeries." Neal nodded and followed him to the car. On the way to the gallery, Neal turned on the radio, only to be faced with that blasted song again.

"Na na na na na na na na na na-"

"Neal, if you do not stop singing that I swear to God I will put you back in prison." That threat shut Neal up. Finally it was the end of the day and everyone went home. Peter stayed late filling some reports. When he got home, he went straight to bed. As he waited to fall asleep, Peter started humming.

"Na na na na na na na na na na…"


End file.
